


Don't shut me out, let me in

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin has been denying his Alpha for so long, it's making him desperate for any Alpha's touch, and desperate for pups.(Chapter 2: Kevin gets the pups he and Nico so desperately wanted)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble to explore more primitive sides of the dynamics, lemme know ehat you think ;)

Kevin tried to keep in his whines, his whole body trembling for an Alpha’s touch. Jenson tried to shush him, letting him press close, but contrary to the Omega’s pastHeats, this wasn’t enough to calm him this time around.

“P-pups… want pups…” Kevin muttered, clutching on to Jenson with all his might. Fernando couldn’t help but snarl at him. Jenson was his Mate, he couldn’t give another wolf his pups. 

Jenson gently pushed Kevin off him, letting him settle between Carlos and Lando, who growled comfortingly and nuzzled into his sides. Kevin sobbed, curling into them as he shivered. Lando gave a wide eyed look at his Mate over Kevin’s head, Carlos shushing him gently and taking his hand. 

Kevin was sobbing now, desperately looking around the room.

“Please… Please Alpha…” Kevin begged Jenson, the only Alpha in the room. “Need an Alpha” he gasped.

Jenson was struggling, wanting to comfort his Pack member, but not being able to when he was like this. Kevin slipped out of Carlos’s and Lando’s grasp, practically crawling over to Jenson.

“Pups…” he begged again, back arching invitingly

“What’s going on with him.” Stoffel whispered anxiously as he caught the trembling Omega and held him close, rubbing his back as he growled soothingly. Fernando seemed worried.

“He’s in Heat. But by the way he’s acting, this is no regular Heat. He has been denying himself contact with his Alpha.” the Spaniard explained. Kevin moaned at the word, clawing at Stoffel’s chest and whimpering once he realised the Beta was not who he was looking for.

“Does he even know who his Alpha is?” Lando asked, shuffling down to cuddle against Kevin’s side and purring to soothe his fellow Omega. Jenson swallowed thickly.

“I guess this means that he does.” he said. Kevin was starting to struggle against Stoffel now, hissing and growling as the Beta restrained him.

“Alpha!” Kevin cried desperately. “Alpha please…” he suddenly tensed, whimpering as he focused on the door. 

There was a knock, and Jenson got up, frowning as he smelt another Alpha. He opened the door, frown intensifying when he saw Hulk. The German smiled sheepishly.

“Hi, I’m bringing some of Carlos’s spare shirts, he forgot them and-” he trailed off and visibly sniffed the air, eyes flashing suddenly.

“Mate…” he growled dangerously. Jenson growled back, warningly stepping closer.

“Mate..!’ Kevin sobbed suddenly from behind him. Jenson turned, frown falling away as he saw the way Kevin was looking at Nico.

“Should have noticed…” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He let Nico in now, closing the door behind them. Kevin wiggled out of Stoffel’s hold and crawled over to the German Alpha, pupils blown so wide his eyes were practically black. He was whimpering and cooing softly, turning as he was near to Nico and arching his back for him.

“Alpha please… I want your pups.” he sobbed, trembling as he made to undo his pants. Nico quickly sat down next to him, pulling the Omega onto his lap and into his arms.

“Calm down darling.” he cooed. Kevin threw his head back, baring the length of his throat for him. 

“Alpha… I’m so sorry, have been a bad Omega to you.” Kevin whispered. “B-but I promise I’ll be better, I’ll bare you all the pups you want, w-will be submissive, just please… please don’t reject me…” he sobbed. Nico seemed confused more than anything else,but gently rubbed Kevin’s back.

“Why would I ever reject you if you were my Mate?” he said. Kevin whimpered.

“I-if? You don’t feel it?” he sobbed, trying to push out of Nico’s arms now. Nico instinctively brushed his nose over Kevin’s neck.

“Shh darling, calm down.” he purred. Kevin calmed instantly, but was still trembling. 

“I didn’t know.” Nico said. Kevin closed his eyes. 

“Please… D-don’t reject me. I can’t stay away anymore. I tried, but it’s too much.” he whispered. Nico’s eyes widened.

“How long have you known?” 

“2 years.” Kevin answered, head falling to Nico’s shoulder. Nico’s arms tightened around him.

“You should have said something.” he said, kissing Kevin’s temple.

“You hated me.” Kevin answered. Nico sighed.

“Could never hate you.” he said firmly. Kevin seemed exhausted, smiling softly as he cuddled into the Alpha.

“I know I’m supposed to be in heat and all that, but I… don’t want sex right now.” Kevin muttered, peeking up at the other members of his Pack. Nico stood up suddenly, lifting Kevin in his arms.

“We’ll deal with all that later.” he said with a pur. “I think right now you need to sleep.” he sat down on the sofa, letting Kevin curl up with him. Kevin’s eyes were starting to flutter close, but he tried to stay awake.

“Does that mean…?” he bit his lip. Nico grinned.

“I accept the bond, dork, of course I do.” Nico said, ducking down to kiss him softly. Kevin sighed, kissing back. Jenson cleared his throat.

“Kevin?” he still sounded worried. Kevin looked at his Pack Alpha, and Nando, who was shifting around uncomfortably. Kevin quickly moved over to them, cuddling in between them.

“Am so sorry.” he said, cheeks tinged red. Fernando fussed over him for a moment, before kissing his forehead.

“Should have told us.” he said sternly. “But am glad for you, you two make a good pair.” Jenson nodded in agreement, gently urging Kevin back in Nico’s embrace.

Lando had meanwhile crawled onto Carlos’s lap, still seeming a little overwhelmed but also starting to fall asleep as his Beta Mate hugged him. Stoffels moved to sit against Jenson’s legs, cooing softly.

Kevin yawned, hand slipping under the hem of Nico’s shirt as he let out a content noise. Jenson chuckled.

“You two are adorable, but please, no pups, am too young to be a grandfather.” he teased Kevin sleepily opened his eyes, smirked, and flipped the older man off. 

“Glad to see your back to your old self.” Jenson said gently, seeming relieved. Kevin yawned and cuddled into Nico’s shoulder.

“Me too. Now shut up, am tired.”


	2. The Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my Pebble Friends   
> <3<3

“Nico…” Kevin purred, kissing the back of Nico’s shoulder. Nico hummed.

“Yes?” he chuckled, rolling over and pulling his Mate close. Kevin let out a soft sound.

“Alpha…” he cooed. “I’m ready.” Nico blinked.

“Ready for what?” he asked. Kevin sighed and took Nico’s hand, placing the German’s palm on his stomach.

“I want your pups, I want to start a family with you.” he whispered, eyes wide. Nico stayed quiet for a moment, but then growled possessively, kissing Kevin and rolling on top of him.

“I can’t believe I have such an amazing Mate.” he growled contently. Kevin smiled and bared his neck for him.

“Give me your pups.” he purred. “You’d be the most amazing father for them” he gasped as Nico’s teeth scraped over his throat. The Alpha rolled him around, pressing up against his back.

“I could never say no to you.” 

~~

“N-nico...Nico!” Kevin gasped as Nico’s knot breached him, stretching him open, almost painfully so. Nico growled, biting down on Kevin’s neck to keep him still. Kevin moaned as Nico suddenly came, making him shiver as he could feel the Alpha spill inside him.

“Oh Nico, oh I’ll give you all the pups you want.” he shuddered. Nico was still growling, holding him still as the knot still linked them together.

“I love you.” he breathed out, soothing the additional teeth marks he had left next to the Mating bite. Kevin whimpered, wiggling his hips uncomfortably. 

“Love you too…” he said softly, closing his eyes. Nico was still braced over him, their sweaty skin sticking together. 

“Ssh, I’ve got you darling.” Nico whispered, kissing the back of his shoulder.

When the knot had finally shrunk enough for Nico to pull away, Kevin whimpered, still keeping his hips angled up. Nico tried to urge him into his arms, but Kevin shook his head.

“Not to make sure…” he seemed to be trying hard to keep the Alpha’s cum inside him. Nico made a comforting noise and wrestled him close.

“It will be okay.” he said. “I’m sure I’m… potent enough to give you the pups.” he added in a tease. Kevin glared at him but smiled softy, resting his hand on his stomach.

“I can’t wait.”

~~

“We’re expecting pups.” Kevin said softly, cuddling into Nico’s side a little more. Jenson grinned widely, moving forward to hug them both close.

“Congrats.” he chuckled. Kevin smiled and cuddled into the Pack Alpha’s hold a little more. Nico seemed a little uncomfortable about that, and tried to subtly nuzzle Jenson’s scent off Kevin as the other Alpha pulled away. 

“Already overly protective, huh?” Jenson said, not seeming bothered by the display. Nico let out a soft sound, wrapping an arm around Kevin and resting his hand on the soft swell of his belly. 

“How can I not be?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Kevin’s temple. Kevin seemed a little uncomfortable, eying Fernando. The Beta had a bit of a faraway look on his face, fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt.

“Nando…” Kevin almost whimpering, kneeling in front of him and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered as Fernando started to stroke his hair. Fernando let out a shuddering sigh.

“It’s not your fault in any way darling.” he said softly. Kevin still sniffled.

“I know you want pups, I-I, I could carry for you, if y-you want? Y-you deserve them, I...” he hiccuped, cuddling close. Omegas were the only males that could conceive pups, and Kevin knew Fernando had always struggled with that. 

“Ssh darling, it’s okay.” Fernando whispered, tilting Kevin’s chin up. “I already got my pups.” he added, fondly brushing his fingers over Kevin’s cheek. Kevin gave a shaky smile.

“Love you Nando.” he muttered. Fernando tightened his hold.

“I love you too, silly pup.” he whispered. Nico let out a soft noise, knowing Jenson and Nando would never hurt his Mate, but still instinctively wanting Kevin in his arms, and not in theirs. Kevin peeked up at him and took his hand, pulling him into the hug as well.

Nico immediately placed his palm on Kevin’s stomach again, growling gently. His growl turned into a surprised squeak when Fernando gently kissed the top of his head.

“Pup…” the Spaniard murmured, patting the German’s blond hair. Jenson was trying not to laugh, grinning as he drew Nando into a kiss.

“You’re all I could ever wish for.” he whispered, letting Nando settle against his side. 

“Kevin, let’s sit on the sofa again.” Nico said worriedly, brushing a hand over Kevin’s back as the other still gently rubbed over the slight baby bump. Kevin chuckled and nodded, letting Nico help him up.

“I love you, silly Alpha.” Kevin said as Nico continued to fuss over him.

“Love you too, dork.”

~~

Nico cuddled up against Kevin’s back, arms wrapping around him so he could place his palms on Kevin’s swollen belly.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Nico purred. Kevin hummed.

“Look like I swallowed a bowling ball.” he sighed eventually. Nico chuckled.

“No, it looks like I put 3 pups in you.” he proudly growled in the Omega’s ear. Kevin struggled to roll over, glaring at the Alpha.

“Couldn’t you have just made it one? I can hardly have and have a month to go.” he growled. Nico blinked.

“You don’t want all the pups?” he whispered, hands anxiously placed on Kevin’s stomach. Kevin sighed, cuddling close to him.

“Of course I do.” he soothed. “I’m just a little uncomfortable right now.” he added, rubbing his stomach as one of the babies kicked. Nico shuffled down so he was on eye level with the bump, lifting Kevin’s shirt to press a kiss to the warm skin.

“Now all settle down in there.” Nico whispered. “Your papa is tired and wants to sleep, and so do I.” Kevin smiled softly, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. He suddenly winched again, making Nico cuddle closer.

“More kicking?” he asked. Kevin chuckled.

“No, the pup was stretching, but they seem calm now.” he said. “You make an amazing father, my sweet Alpha.” he added. Nico grinned and pressed their lips together.

“And so will you, my beautiful Omega.”

~~

“Look at you! Aren’t you the cutest?” Nico cooed, rocking their eldest, a little daughter, in his arms. Kevin smiled softly at him, meanwhile keeping an eye on Fernando and Jenson, who were fussing over their other daughter, and Lando, who was cradling their little son in his arms.

“Nico…” he called softly. He was still tired, the two days since the birth of the three pups having been hectic and long, and he just needed his Mate near, as well as his children. 

“Ssh, I’m here.” Nico whispered, placing the baby in Kevin’s arms as Kevin eagerly reached out for her. 

Fernando also placed their other daughter in his arms, kissing Kevin’s forehead as he did so. Lando seemed more reluctant to give the little boy back to his fathers, even whining softly as Carlos urged him to do so. 

Kevin understood why, knowing full well Lando’s Omega instincts were telling him to keep the pup safe in his arms.

“Lando, please…” he whispered. Lando whined softly, a blush on his cheeks now, but moved over to place the baby in Nico’s arms before quickly hurrying back to Carlos and hiding his face in the crook of the Beta’s neck.

“Lando.” Kevin called him over again. “It’s okay honey, I understand.” Lando shuffled over, gently cooing as he nuzzled Kevin’s cheek in apology. 

One of the babies cooed as well, big blue eyes open as a tiny hand reached for Lando. Kevin let Lando sit down on the bed next to him.

“Someday you might have pups too.” Kevin said. “But don’t rush it, okay?” Lando sighed.

“Okay.” he muttered in answer. Kevin kissed Lando’s cheek before gently urging him towards Carlos, who hugged him close with a soft smile. Kevin yawned, sleepily blinking at Nico.

“Am tired Alpha…” he sighed, nuzzling Nico’s shoulder. Nico growled comfortingly and carefully placed all the babies back in their cribs. The others got up too, Jenson and Nando both hugging Kevin tightly for a moment. 

Lando got a kiss on his forehead from the tired Omega, and Carlos grumbled as Kevin ruffled his hair. 

“We’ll be back later.” Jenson promised. Kevin nodded, already distracted as Nico sat down on the bed next to him. The Alpha growled softly, laying down and letting Kevin settle against him.

“You’re perfect.” Nico whispered. “You and the pups are all I wished for in love.” Kevin kissed him softly, before gazing at the crib.

“Perfect little family…” he mused, kissing the Mark in Nico’s neck. 

He was happy, and knew Nico was too.


End file.
